


Seals vs. Cowboys

by kuro49



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never does buy that cowboy hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seals vs. Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> For sidhwen, based on her [gif set](http://sidhwen.tumblr.com/post/42916950459/danny-and-steve-enjoying-some-quality) on tumblr. And also because we were all sorely disappointed by the opening of 3.16.

Like it’s any surprise, Danny ends up sleeping on the couch that night.

Still, it is just a little hard to pin all the blame on Danny when the little amount of clothes they have on is coming off so fast (though it is quite the feat to see how in time to the music they are). Of course, there are also those little sips of fruity shots that he _had_ to drink for their cover.

So it is all rather understandable that his eyes lingered a little longer on oil-slicked skin and well-muscled chests. His tongue darting out just so when the dancer up on stage throws his cowboy hat out at the crowds. Well, at the very least it is hardly _his_ fault that Steve isn’t making use of surveillance to have a little fun.

But that has been last night and their target is well on his way to jail by now.

 

Danny is channel surfing when the light in the hall goes dark. Danny doesn’t freeze or reach for his gun (he isn’t that neurotic yet) but he does glance over to the door before he nearly spills his drink all over himself.

Because standing there, leaning just oh-so-casually is Steve in his military dress blues.

“Navy seals beat cowboys any day.”

Danny calmly sets his beer down on the table before raising an eyebrow. “Seriously? You are _still_ obsessing over that?” He makes a gesture to Steve, to himself, and then to the space between them with a roll of his eyes. “I think you are missing the entire point of this.”

“Am I?” Steve gives him a pointed look, lips curling into a smirk. And oh, does Danny have a lot to say about this.

Just not now though, not when he can drag Steve down by his crooked tie, lips pressing close enough to touch. “…You still don’t have me convinced though.”

And it is such a shame that Steve went through all the trouble, getting dressed to the nines, knowingly that it is all going to come off. But maybe that is the whole point.

It is still a sweet gesture nonetheless. Not that Danny will admit to it, ever.

XXX Kuro


End file.
